Jealousy
by ChocholateCaramel
Summary: Fang kesal! Kenapa setiap kejadian selalu ada hubungannya dengan BoboiBoy? Orang yang membuatnya kesal dan malu, juga yang membuat hatinya berdetak tidak normal. Terus, yang mengisi hatimu siapa Fang? Boboi—NGGAK! Bad summary, yaoi, sho-ai, BBBF, DLDR! Summary dan cerita beda jauh :D


**Summary :** Fang kesal! Kenapa setiap kejadian selalu ada hubungannya dengan BoboiBoy? Orang yang membuatnya kesal dan malu, juga yang membuat hatinya berdetak tidak normal. Terus, yang mengisi hatimu siapa Fang? Boboi—NGGAK!

 **Jealousy**

 **Story ChocholateCaramel**

 **BoboiBoy Animonsta**

 **!!WARNING!! Yaoi, Sho-ai, BBBF, OOC, Highschool!AU, Typo(s)**

Fang mendribel bola dan memasukkannya ke ring, begitu terus menerus. Tidak peduli dengan langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Tubuhnya sudah penuh keringat dan latihan basket sudah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, pemuda bersurai anggur itu belum ingin mengakhiri permainannya.

Alasannya hanya satu, Fang kesal!

Iya, dia sedang kesal sekarang. Bermain basket sampai sore seperti ini hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Dia kesal juga bukan tanpa alasan. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah—

"Fang!"

—pemuda dengan kuasa elemen itu. Lihat, baru saja Fang memikirkannya, pemuda itu kini sudah berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajah tampannya—Fang tidak akan mengakuinya—benar-benar membuat Fang semakin kesal. Ingin rasanya mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan BoboiBoy. Pahlawan Pulau Rintis, dengan para penggemar yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Fang menoleh, menatap malas pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Kau sedang menungguku?" Nada menggoda terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan BoboiBoy.

Pada suasana normal, Fang mungkin akan merona dan menjawab—lebih tepatnya menyangkal—pertanyaan BoboiBoy dengan sedikit gugup. Tapi, Fang sedang kesal saat ini. Apalagi, alasan di balik rasa kesalnya itu adalah pemuda di hadapannya.

Tanpa menggubris godaan yang dilempar BoboiBoy, Fang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang terlihat jelas di wajah BoboiBoy. Tidak peduli dengan suara BoboiBoy yang memanggil namanya.

Fang tidak peduli! Pokoknya dia kesal dan marah pada BoboiBoy!

Fang yang telah mengganti pakainnya terkejut, saat melihat BoboiBoy bersandar pada dinding di depan ruang ganti. Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu memasang senyuman menawannya. Jika salah satu penggemar BoboiBoy ada di sini, pastiah mereka sudah berteriak histeris, mimisan atau bahkan pingsan.

Tapi Fang bukan penggemar BoboiBoy! Dia tidak akan terjerat dengan senyuman itu!

"Kenapa kau di sini?!" Fang bertanya dengan ketus. Senyuman di wajah BoboiBoy justru semakin mengembang, "Menunggumu tentu saja."

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik, melangkah menjauh. Kembali meninggalkan BoboiBoy. Terdengar suara BoboiBoy yang memanggilnya dan suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menyusulnya.

"Hei Fang! Tunggu aku!"

BoboiBoy masih berusaha menyusulnya, sementara Fang berjalan semakin cepat. Dia merasa risih diikuti seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan ada orang yang merangkul bahunya. Fang menoleh dan menatap tajam pada sang pelaku—yang tidak lain adalah BoboiBoy.

"Kau! Lepaskan!" Fang menatap tajam BoboiBoy, tapi yang ditatap justru menyeringai. Fang sedikit merinding karenanya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin pulang bersamamu," ucapnya. Baru saja Fang membuka mulut, hendak membalas, terdengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Kak BoboiBoy?"

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di belakang mereka, wajahnya merona. Fang yakin gadis itu adalah salah satu penggemar BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy reflek melepaskan rangkulan pada bahu Fang.

Dasar adik kelas terkutuk! Fang mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oh, kau ya? Kenapa belum pulang?" BoboiBoy bertanya pada gadis itu dengan ramah, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali merona.

Sementara itu, Fang sudah gatal ingin mengeluarkan harimau bayang sekarang. Terlebih mendengar perkataan gadis itu, membuatnya ingin mencabik-cabik wajah adik kelasnya itu.

"Tadi ada rapat untuk mempersiapkan lomba sepak bola antar sekolah, kak. Kak BoboiBoy juga ikut dalam tim 'kan?"

Ucapan gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat Fang kesal. Ingin rasanya berteriak pada adik kelasnya itu, kalau dirinya juga ada di sini. Paling tidak, disapa atau senyum gitu. Dasar adik kelas jaman sekarang!

"Tentu saja!" BoboiBoy menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Uhm ... kak BoboiBoy mau pulang bersama?"

CUKUP SUDAH!

Fang tidak tahan lagi!

Dari pada terus berada di sini dan mendengar percakapan mereka yang membuatnya semakin mendidih. Dari pada emosinya tidak dapat dia bendung lagi dan menewaskan adik kelasnya itu, lebih baik dia pergi dari sini!

Kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa juga dia harus berhenti di sini? Mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang membuatnya semakin kesal. Padahal, dia bisa saja meninggalkan mereka 'kan? Ini kesempatannya untuk terbebas dari BoboiBoy. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Fang melangkah dengan kesal. Meninggalkan BoboiBoy bersama dengan adik kelas mereka itu.

Rupanya, Fang menghentakkan kakinya terlalu keras. Membuat dua manusia lain itu menoleh kearahnya yang telah berjalan menjauh. Sang adik kelas memandangnya dengan heran, sementara BoboiBoy mulai panik.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, BoboiBoy segera berlari menyusul Fang yang sudah jauh di depannya. Sementara adik kelas itu memandang punggung BoboiBoy yang menjauh dengan perasaan kecewa.

Di tempat Fang, dia sedang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Gerbang sekolah tidak begitu jauh, membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik seseorang. Membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Terlebih, orang itu menarik tubuh ramping Fang kedalam dekapannya.

Untuk sesaat, Fang tidak sadar. Dia terlena dengan aroma tubuh yang maskulin, menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya. Tapi, kesadaran Fang segera pulih. Dia mendorong dada bidang itu dengan sekuat tenaganya untuk membebaskan diri dari dekapan menyesatkan itu. Karena Fang tahu benar, siapa orang yang mendekapnya.

Fang menatap BoboiBoy dengan sinis dan berlalu pergi. Namun, lagi-lagi BoboiBoy menarik tangannya. Fang benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Kenapa sih?!"

"Kenapa kau pergi? Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

Ucapan BoboiBoy justru membuat Fang semakin emosi. Dia sedikit berteriak, "KENAPA TIDAK PULANG DENGAN PENGGEMARMU SAJA SANA!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fang menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar dan berlalu pergi. Kali ini BoboiBoy tidak menahannya, dia sibuk berpikir dengan sikap Fang padanya. Sementara Fang mempercepat langkahnya.

Kini, BoboiBoy hanya memandang punggung Fang yang mulai menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi dengan pandangan sendu.

Fang sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya harus merasa kesal seperti ini. Dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan yang disebut cinta itu muncul. Kenapa juga dia harus merasakannya dengan BoboiBoy, rivalnya sejak sekolah dasar.

Mungkin yang dia rasakan ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia kesal melihat BoboiBoy bersama para penggemarnya. Dia kesal saat mendengar para gadis memuji BoboiBoy. Dia kesal dengan Gopal yang terus membandingkan dirinya dengan BoboiBoy.

Awalanya, dia pikir itu normal. Sebagai seorang rival, tentunya wajar jika dia merasa kesal. Tapi getaran di hatinya membuatnya bimbang, ditambah dengan BoboiBoy yang sering menggodanya dan memberi perhatian kepadanya. Membuat wajahnya memerah bukan karena marah, melainkan karena malu dan tersipu.

Sejak kapan dirinya sudah jatuh? Saat tersadar, dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

Tapi dia tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Tidak mau berharap BoboiBoy akan membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Baginya, bisa terus berkomunikasi dengan BoboiBoy itu sudah cukup.

Juga para penggemar BoboiBoy yang kebanyakan adalah anak perempuan. Membuatnya semakin menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun juga, BoboiBoy berhak mendapatkan gadis yang baik. Lebih baik dari dirinya.

Fang menghela napas, memikirkan ini membuatnya merasa pusing. Lebih baik, dia segera istirahat sebelum malam semakin larut.

BoboiBoy tidak berselera dengan makanan yang dipesannya, sedari tadi hanya memainkannya saja. Jauh di dalam pikirannya, sibuk memikirkan Fang yang sejak tadi tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Fang yang terkesan menjauhi dirinya.

Ketiga temannya saling pandang, bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tidak biasanya lesu seperti itu.

"BoboiBoy, kau oke?" Yaya bertanya yang hanya BoboiBoy jawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Ketiga temannya kembali saling pandang.

Kali ini Ying yang bertanya, "Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada kita."

Gopal dan Yaya mengangguk setuju. Pandangan BoboiBoy kini beralih pada ketiga temannya yang kini menunggu ceritanya. Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya, "Fang."

Jawaban yang membuat ketiga temannya menghela napas. Mereka bertiga memang sudah mengetahui, kalai sahabat mereka itu menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kenapa dengan si Fang itu?" tanya Gopal.

"Dia marah padaku, mungkin. Sejak pagi dia tidak bicara apapun." BoboiBoy menjawab dengan lesu. Yaya dan Ying saling pandang.

"Kau berbuat salah padanya?"

BoboiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Ying, "Tidak kok. Kemarin aku hanya menggodanya seperti biasa. Tapi ..."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Gopal dan Yaya hampir bersamaan.

"Kemarin setelah ada penggemar yang mengobrol denganku, dia langsung pergi. Saat aku menahannya dia justru menyuruhku pulang dengan penggemarku saja."

Yaya yang mendengar jawaban BoboiBoy hanya menghela napas lalu berkata, "BoboiBoy, kalau menurutku, Fang itu sedang cemburu."

"Cemburu? Kenapa, dia juga punya banyak penggemar 'kan?"

Ketiga temannya itu rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok. Sahabat meraka yang satu itu memang sangat tidak peka untuk urusan perasaan semacam ini.

Yaya kembali berkata, "BoboiBoy, Fang itu tidak cemburu dengan hal itu. Dia cemburu melihatmu bersama gadis lain, dia cemburu karena kau justru bicara dengan penggemarmu itu."

"Jadi ... intinya?" BoboiBoy masih belum paham juga.

"FANG ITU MENYUKAIMU BODOH!" ucap ketiga temannya kompak.

Apa ...? Fang menyukainya?

Fang ... menyukainya?

Demi Tuhan! Mimpi apa dia semalam!

BoboiBoy langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Menghiraukan teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!"

BoboiBoy hanya menoleh sekilas dan menjawab, "Mencari kekasih hatiku!"

Entah mereka mendengar jawabannya tadi atau tidak, karena suasana kantin yang ramai. BoboiBoy tidak peduli, yang harus dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari Fang!

 **...**

Fang menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di toilet. Ingatannya kembali pada obrolan para gadis di sudut perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan saja masih sempat menggosip! Apa lagi mereka menggosipkan BoboiBoy! Membuat Fang tidak betah dan memilih keluar dari perpustakaan. Dan, di sinilah dia berakhir. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali, Fang." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka, membuat Fang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Di ambang pintu, ada pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sekarang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"B-boboi ... Boy."

Fang berjalan mundur dan punggungnya sudah membentur tembok, sementara BoboiBoy menguncinya di antara kedua tangan kokohnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, terlebih BoboiBoy menepis jarak wajah mereka. Hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Fang pikir, hanya sampai di situ. Ternyata masih berlanjut dan hal yang tidak pernah Fang duga terjadi. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, lidah BoboiBoy tidak tinggal diam. Lidah itu mulai memaksa masuk, menerobos bibir tipis Fang. Fang yang masih tidak sadar hanya menurut dengan membuka mulutnya. Memberikan akses masuk pada BoboiBoy. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan membelit.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir dengan keduanya yang hampir kehabisan napas. Napas mereka terengah-engah. Sementara itu, Fang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dia dan BoboiBoy baru saja ... berciuman?

"A-apa yang k-kau—" Kalimat Fang terpotong dengan ucapan BoboiBoy yang langsung menyelanya.

"Jadi pacarku Fang!"

Tubuh Fang membeku. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? BoboiBoy baru saja memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya? Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya, dia takut ini hanya mimpi. Hanya khayalannya saja.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, BoboiBoy justru menciumnya lagi. Kali ini hanya ciuman singkat, tapi membuat tubuh Fang memegang. BoboiBoy berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu Fang, jadilah pacarku. A-aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tubuh Fang gemetar, air mata ingin keluar dan tidak dapat dia tahan. Fang menangis, dalam dekapan BoboiBoy. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik BoboiBoy. Dengan BoboiBoy yang semakin mendekapnya dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

BoboiBoy berbisik tepat di telinga Fang.

 _-Fin-_

A/N

Astagaaa apa ini??? Kenapa aku buat fic macam ini saat mau ujian??

Untuk para readers, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Aku baru pertama kali buat cerita di fandom ini. Juga cerita YAOI PERTAMA yang aku buat xoxoxo. Ceritanya gaje sumpah, aku tulis karena ada ide yang lewat pas dengerin lagu _Nage Kiss de Uchiotose - AKB48/JKT48._ Nggak nyambung ya? Iya, emang.

Ditunggu reviewnya, juga fav dan follownya.

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya. Dadah :D

Love, ChocholateCaramel

Omake

Fang sedang menunggu BoboiBoy di depan ruang ganti. Karena pemuda yang sudah menjadi uhukpacarnyauhuk baru saja selesai dengan latihan sepak bolanya. Tapi, BoboiBoy belum keluar juga. Padahal anggota tim yang lain sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Baru saja dirinya masuk, tangan BoboiBoy sudah menguncinya. Membuatnya terkurung di antara tubuh BoboiBoy dan pintu. Dan baru Fang sadari, kalau BoboiBoy kini bertelanjang dada!

Blush

Wajah Fang langsung memerah begitu menyadarinya. BoboiBoy yang menyadari rona merah di wajah Fang itu menyeringai. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Fang dan menjilatinya. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana.

"B-boboiBoy ber-berhenti."

Tapi BoboiBoy tidak menghiraukan perkataan Fang dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Ja-jangan di s-sini."

BoboiBoy langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menyeringai. Membelai pipi mulus Fang dan berkata tepat di telinganya.

"Berarti, kalau di rumah boleh?"

Fang hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan! Dipastikan dia tidak bisa kabur kali ini!

Semoga beruntung, Fang.

 **...**

Review please?


End file.
